


Let’s go watch the Bees.

by ProudToBe



Series: SuperWho Christmas stories. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Christmas, Christmas present, F/M, Games, Holidays, Scrabble, Warm, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudToBe/pseuds/ProudToBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas but Castiel is not happy with where he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s go watch the Bees.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short AU with Castiel a bit like he was after he helped Sam to get free from Hallucifer (Tough perhaps even more obsessed with bees). He’s together with Meg and they live somewhere in the north of America.
> 
> This story is for my lovely friend, idonotsellunicorns (Her tumblr). Merry christmas you crazy gurl and all the other Megstiel shippers out there!  
> Hope you’ll enjoy!

”I don’t like winter. There’s no bees.” Castiel said and frowned as he drew the curtains and turned away from the snow-covered window.

He went back to the table where him and Meg were playing Scrabble.

Castiel’s words were mostly something about Meg and what he thought about her. ’Beautiful’, ’smart’ and ’nurse’ was some of the words.

Meg looked up from her letters and smiled.

”Not here this far north. But if we would travel to another place there would probably be lots of them.” She answered.

”Hm... I guess you’re right, as always.” Castiel said and sat down at the table. It was Meg’s turn.

’Travel’ She wrote.

’Where’ Castiel wrote.

’Warm’ Was here next word.

’Sure’ Castiel wrote then: ’Why’ even though it wasn’t his turn.

’My’ Meg wrote, then ’Gift’ then ’To’ and ’You' and smiled. Castiel leaned over the table and gave her a soft kiss.

"You're the best. I love you my beutiful caretaker."

"Oh, I love you too my unicorn." She said and gave him a smug smile.

Then they continued playing as usual.

* * *

 

When the evening came and Castiel was buissy playing Twister by himself, Meg turned on the computer to see which flights were avalible tomorrow. With this short notice, and durung the holidays too, she was worried that she would not find anything.

After a while she actually found a nice hotel near a farmhouse where they had bees, a place she new Castiel would love, and there was an early flight that had a few seats left they could take. She booked two tickets on it and then went over to Castiel.

"Time to go to bed." She said and held out a hand.

"Um... Wait a minute. I'm winning this!" Castiel answered without looking up.

"Well hurry. We're getting up early tomorrow and I don't want you all 'complaining about everything' as you did las time we traveled somwhere." She said with determenation and thought back to when they had been traveling to one of the biggest gardens in the US and Castiel had been complaining about how tired he was. It resulted in him drinking to much coffe when Meg stopped the car at a gasstation to by lunch and getting extreamli hyper. The comming 4 hours in the car had consisted of Castiel quickly getting bored and booping Meg's nose at least a thousand times. Meg now knew not to take Castiel on long car rides.

"I understand." Castiel answered slowly and got up on his feet. The got ready for bed together Castiel with his yellow-balck stiped toothbrush and meg with her plain blue.

When they got to bed Meg fell asleep quickley, as usual. But Castiel lay perfectly still, staring up at the celing and hearing Meg's quiet snoring as usual, having a hard time falling asleep. He was to excited for the next day.

 _Im going to see the bees!_  He thought and smiled. He turned his head to the bautiful woman laying beside him. He'd never understood how she could love him. His old friends had left him after the car accident, thinking he was wierd. But Meg had taken care of him, had always ben at his side, and he knew he could love her forever only for her kindness. But so much more. She was smart, beautiful, very funny and she never complained when he wanted to play games with her.

 _I'm going to do it._ He thought as he felt how he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The next day they quickley packed their things. They would only be gone for a few days and didn't need or want very much luggage. Before they left Meg made sure to let the Christmas lights on so that everyone would see their beautiful decoration even though they were home, then she put on her black leather jacket and Castiel put on his trenchcoat and they went out to the cab waithing for them. Castiel almost jumped with excitment.

"Bees bees bees. Buzz buzz buzz!" He mumbled, and smiled at the cab driver, who looked at him like he was an complete moron.

"To the airport." Meg said as she sat down in the backseat. Castiel went to put their bags in the trunk and was soon seated too. Then they drove away.

Castiel spent most of the car ride looking out the window. It facinated him how, if he didn't focused his eyes on anything, everything outside the car window was blurry, when if he focused his eyes he could clearly see the things they drove by. Trees, buildings, people.

Meg looked down at her phone when she wasn't looking at Castiel, wondering what was going on in that beautiful head of his. She checked what the weather would be where they were going and it seemed to be mostly sunny on their two days.

"Perfect." She whispered as she turned to look out her own window.

* * *

 

The three hour flight went very quickly. Meg and Castiel mostly slept and when the didn't they plyed some card-games while getting forced too listen to the Christmas songs that were pouring out from every speaker on the plane. Meg did not look very happy and many times she leered at the flight attendants with the look that Castiel knew as the 'I want to punch you in the face. Hard' look. He also knew that it mostly meant that she was going to if something din't happen, so he quickly searched for some earplugs and handed them to her.

"Thank you!" She said and smiled, as she lay out her last card resulting in her winning the game. As Castiel mixed the deck she put the earplugs on and then they played eight more times.

 

When the plane landed they were two of the first to get out. The air was worm and the sun shone frome a clear blue sky. It felt not at all like Christmas for Meg, who was used to the snow and cold winds, but she could see that Castiel was happy and that kinda made her happy too.

On the way to the hotel Castiel talked eagerly about all they would get to see. He told Meg about different kinds of flowers and trees and also about the animals that loved in this part of the world.

"They dont have bears or moose here, it's too warm for them so they don't like it. Like you and those shops where they make you wait in line for a long time. You avoid them, just like bears avoid this part of the US." He said, which made Meg smile. He knew so much about her, even things she didn't remember she had told him and it made her happy to know that he was all hers as she were his. He might express his feelings in a strange way sometimes but that was just another reason why Meg loved him. Because maybe she was the only one who understood Castiel exept himself.

"There it is!" Castiel said and pointed at a wooden house not far away. Meg knew that he was excited even though his voice never seemed to reveal any emotion and as soon as their new cab stopped on the driveway he walked out of it and straight to the garden, which, a sign pointed, were behind the house.

Meg let him walk away as she took their luggage and went to get a room. She had not booked anything as she reckoned that it was not that many who were interested in celebrating christmas at a hotel in the middle of nowhere and when she asked for a room it tured out she was right.

"There's only three rooms occupied at the moment, so you have very many to choose between. What would you like?" The girl behind the desk asked and looked up at her screen with a proffessional smile.

"Something... not to big and Castiel would like large windows. A double bed would be nice." Meg answered slowley as she held out her credit card.

"Okay...  Here's the key for room 208, two nights?"

"Yes."

"That will be 200$. Enjoy your stay!"

Meg took the elevator up to the second floor and dumped all their luggage in their room. Then she went down to Castiel.

* * *

 

She found him on a bench in the garden, watching a small bird dragging up worms with its tiny beak.

"Hi." She said and sat beside him. Castiel didn't answer, but Meg new he'd heard her since he took her hand. They sat in silence for a while. Meg closed her eyes and felt the warm, afternoon sun on her face it was very peacful here compared to the stressing and loud environment at the airport. She understood why Castiel liked it so much here.

The bird finally got what it wanted and flew away and when Castiel couldn't see it anymore, he stood up.

"Want to take a walk?" He asked and held out his hand. Meg nodded and followed.

They walked all the way to the farmhouse where they stood and watched as two apiartists took out the honey from the beehive and Castiel sighed as he braced himself for what he was about to do. He had planned this all along.

"Meg?" He asked and took her hand. She smiled and tured to himand Castiel looked into those beauiful, brown eyes of hers for a moment and then, he started speaking.

"I don't know if you rember but this. But todayday, the twenty-third of December, was the day we went on our first date and um... I took you to watch the bees with me. Like we are now. You were the first one to actually see it as something fun to do on a date and you helped me when I was stupid enough to put my hand in one of the boxes. It was three years ago, and you took care of my hand. This hand," He said and held up the one he had entwined with hers. "and you've taken care of me ever since. Better than anyone I've met before… and you also like me and don't seem to mind how strange I am, according to other people. I have been madly inlove with you since our first date. You've stood by my side in my hardest of times and I hope I did so for you too.

As you know, I have gotten better. Recovered from the accident. I could not have done that without you."

"Wow, that's... so sweet. Where are you going with this Cas?" Meg asked with confusion. This was a the longest she'd ever heard him talk about something that wasn't bees or how facinating the world was and it made her both happy and worried. She got a bit acared for what this speach was for.

But as Castiel let go of her hand to reach for something in the pocket of his trenchcoat, she understood and could only smile.

Castiel sighed,  _This is it,_ he thought.

"I actually wanted to go to a place like this to do this." He saidand got down on one knee. He arranged the bricks to the mini-scrabble game he had taken out. Meg already nodded, a hand over her mouth.

Castiel took away his hand and Meg could now clearly see what the letters formed, what she already knew. 27 ponts, the same number as the date when they moved in together. 2/7. The seveth of February.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
